1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bilge pump system and more particularly pertains to removing unwanted water from a boat through automatically activating and inactivating a low voltage pump, the pumping being done in a convenient, reliable and economical manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pump systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, pump systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of pumping water through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,468,546 issued Aug. 28, 1984 to Jones relates to Bilge Pump Activator Switch. U.S. Pat. No. 6,447,261 issued Sep. 10, 2002 to McCook relates to a Portable Bilge Pump Assembly. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,327,286 issued Feb. 5, 2008 to Knoska relates to a Marine Vessel Monitoring System.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an automatic bilge pump system that allows for removing unwanted water from a boat through automatically activating and inactivating a low voltage pump, the pumping being done in a convenient, reliable and economical manner.
In this respect, the automatic bilge pump system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of removing unwanted water from a boat through automatically activating and inactivating a low voltage pump, the pumping being done in a convenient, reliable and economical manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved automatic bilge pump system which can be used for removing unwanted water from a boat through automatically activating and inactivating a low voltage pump, the pumping being done in a convenient, reliable and economical manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.